Ultrawoman Blitz (Scorpium Ultra)
is the twenty-third and third eldest female Scorpium Ultra, debuting in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. As the youngest of three siblings who influenced weather, she strengthened the distanced bonds between Kaze and Windy. While searching their lost brothers, Blitz and Flora played an anti-villainess role before uniting with her family during Vipermayu’s death and foiling the plans of Plasma Killersaurus. History Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Origin Arc 1: "Siblings from Planet Stormy" TBA Origin Arc 2: "Conflict with Vipermayu" TBA Origin Arc 3: "Searching for lost brothers" TBA Origin Arc 4: “The Accepted Truth” TBA Near the finale, Blitz was among the younger generation Scorpium Ultras, fighting against Vipermayu and eradicating the destroyer. Afterward, Blitz united with her older brother once more. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 55,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 110,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': N/A *'Weaknesses': Body Features *Main Colours: Purple, pink and peach *'Color Timer': Blitz has a color timer that only blinks when she is low in energy. *'Ultra Armour': Blitz has an Ultra Armour that is resistant to anything as long as her strength is sufficient. *'Forehead Crystal': TBA. *'Protectors': TBA. *'TBA': As Voltage Form, TBA. Forms - Voltage= Voltage *'Grip Strength': 64,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 132,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 900 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Blitz has access to more powerful variants of her Normal Mode powers. *'Thunder Manipulation': Blitz gains stronger version of her thunder manipulation powers. **'Vorxium Final Barrage': Blitz gathers electrical energy from other sources and combining them with her inner light. Upon doing so, Blitz fires a barrage of lightning bolts from her entire body and destroying anything in her path. Her strongest move in this form or as an Ultra. **'Vorxium Volley': Creating storms through either casting or manipulating clouds, and releasing multiple lightning bolts from the skies, and causing devastating explosions over a large area. **'Vorxium Splitter': Blitz splits herself into multiple lightning bolts and striking her foes rapidly until they are extremely weakened before reforming herself. **'Vorxium Spear': From her Vorxium Whip, Blitz duplicates multiple lightning-spears, launching them towards her foes with tremendous power. **'Vorxium Column': Blitz brings forth several vertical rock columns and charged them with lightning, and piercing through anything blocking in her path. **'Vorxium Tornado': Multiple tornados can be erected with her both hands, launching them to keep her foes at bay while causing devastating damage to the designated targets. **'Vorxium Dragon':Blitz casts 7-8 (Max:40) electrical dragons. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Vorxium Shooter': The signature ability of the dragons, and shooting electrical bombs at the opponent. ***'Vorxium Release': The mystical energy of the dragons is released, being able to fire waves of lightning and temporary paralyses the enemy. **'Vorxium Helix': By spinning herself, Blitz rapidly launches vortexes of lightning towards her foes. :;Special Moves *'Vorxium Sun Stream': Beam finisher, more powerful than his Vorxium Sun-Ray. :;Physical Carried from Normal Form. }} Trivia *Blitz was originally named as Bolt. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Anti-Hero